Dog Slobber
by Urufu-chan
Summary: Poor Kiba is too shy to kiss his girlfriend, Ino. Shikamaru however, isn't shy at all. Yaoi, Fluff. One-shot. Enjoy!


**Yay! I'm currently running a fever and you know... allergies... so I have really nothing better to do than stay in bed and write all day. Dragonzflyte requested this, well... she requested a fic about Kiba, so here it is! Enjoy, my fellow fanfiction readers/writers, for I will be constantly sprouting random stories for the next few weeks... I've done a LOT of writing. And yay! I've changed my profile pic! It's one of Pein-chama now! ^_^ **

**This actually came to me while I was listening to Nagareboshi, by Home Made Kazoku. **

**Thanks to my editor: Dragonzflyte (This one was for you, hun. Hope you really did love it!)**

* * *

Kiba sighed wearily. There was no one in the village, All his friends were either busy or out on a mission! Even Naruto, who seemed like he would have free time, usually training or such, was out on a date with Hinata! His own teammate! Kiba blushed as he thought of his predicament.

The dog boy had been pinning over his shy teammate for quite some time, but then _she_ came along. After the Uchiha bastard had left the village, the platinum-haired beauty slowly got over her obsession with him. Kiba grew interested in her, finding her absolutely charming. A few months he had finally gotten the nerve to ask her out, and to his surprise but great happiness, she had accepted. He had never been happier, more content, or so he believed. Akamaru seemed to think otherwise.

The large dog often whined to his partner about how different he acted around the female, he always seemed so_ fake_. Kiba always brushed off his complaints; he was doing fine as a boyfriend. He had never had a girlfriend before, so he just acted like all the other guys he had seen in relationships. He was sure that he was treating Ino well. Akamaru was just being silly.

He sighed again, softly patting Akamaru on the head as the dog brushed against his leg. Akamaru looked up at him, nuzzling his hand. Kiba crouched down and held the dog's head, staring right into his brown eyes.

"I really need some advice, boy." Kiba leaned his head against Akamaru's, closing his eyes. Akamaru whined, feeling bad for his master. The last few days Ino had been on a mission, and before she left the dog had over heard her talking to her other girlfriends about how Kiba never kissed her. Akamaru had of course told his partner, and now said partner was feeling down. Kiba had never kissed Ino for a reason.

He was shy.

Ino always seemed so happy around him, that he never thought it mattered. They were fine with cuddling and holding hands weren't they? He always thought that maybe kissing her would ruin that, even though it would probably strengthen their relationship. He had seen all his friends kiss their girlfriends, multiple times, but none of them were of the Inuzuka clan. None of them might taste like dog. What if Ino rejected him? What if kissing him would be like kissing a dog?

He walked along, Akamaru trailing him behind with his tail down. A breeze wafted by, carrying signs of moisture. Kiba looked up, startled.

The sky was grey and marbled; the smell of rain strong in the air. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, hunched over, and picked up his pace. He wasn't sure where he was going, he just knew that he needed to clear his head. After a few minutes of walking, he slumped against a tree on a low hill. Akamaru curled up next to him, worried for his master.

"Hey. Kiba! What are you doing out here? It's going to rain." Kiba heard a lazy voice drawl out, followed by a mutter that sounded a lot like the word "troublesome". Kiba put on the cocky smirk he always had on his face, turning to the man that had called out to him.

"Well, what are you doing here then?" Shikamaru stopped in front of him, looking down at the boy and his dog. He grunted, slumping down in his spot so that he was sitting opposite of him with his legs crossed underneath him and his arm propped up on his knee in order to support his head.

"Troublesome. You're depressed." Kiba blinked a few times, subconsciously patting Akamaru's head. He sat up straight against the semi-moist tree, leaning his head back against the bark.

"Well… yeah, actually I kinda am."

"Is it Ino?" Kiba shrugged, not really in the mood.

"You're her teammate right?" Shikamaru nodded his head, leaning his head further into his hand. "Does she ever say anything about me?" Kiba trailed off.

"She's always complaining about your 'intimacy issues'." Shikamaru sighed, looking at an imaginary watch on his wrist. Kiba on the other hand, bristled.

"I don't have 'intimacy issues'!" He barked out, Akamaru giving him a look that said "Oh yes you do." Shikamaru didn't even flinch, still staring at the dog-boy with half-lidded eyes.

"Then why don't you just kiss the girl or whatever so she can stop being so troublesome?" He drawled out, before getting a somewhat thoughtful look on his face. "Actually if you kiss her, she might become all 'fan-girl' again, which was even more troublesome." Kiba didn't really say anything for a while, causing Shikamaru to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, what if I kiss her, but she… I don't know... hates it?" Shikamaru was surprised, but he certainly didn't show it. The pineapple haired boy sat up straighter, groaning slightly.

"Why me?" He muttered, but Kiba still caught it.

"What was that?"

"I said; why would she hate it? Have any of the other girls you have kissed reacted badly? That is of course, unless you haven't kissed a girl before, which would make this situation even more troublesome than it already is." Kiba blinked, a soft pink tint dancing across his face.

"Well, it's not that I've never kissed a girl before," he started stuttering, but Akamaru cut him off with a look. Shikamaru looked on at the interaction with interest, seeing how Kiba seemed to slump in his seat in defeat. "Okay, I've never really kissed a girl before."

"Never, really?" Kiba blushed more, and squirmed in his seat, nervously rubbing the back on his head and neck.

"Well, there was this one chick, when I was little. I liked her, so I pecked her on the cheek, you know, a little kiss that five-year olds give to their crushes. She wiped her cheek and ran off, screaming something about being kissed by a dog or something along those lines." Kiba sighed, his cheeks still bright pink. "I mean, if that was when I was like, what, Six? What if Ino did that? That'd be so embarrassing." He groaned, throwing his head back.

Shikamaru's lip twitched; amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"So essentially, you're afraid of Ino running off screaming about dog slobber after you kiss her? How troublesome." He said, with a teasing tone that Kiba barely picked up on. Shikamaru shuffled closer to the dog-boy, leaning in close. Akamaru backed up a bit, confused.

"Eh? Shikamaru, what the…" Kiba was cut off by a pair of soft lips connecting with his. His eyes widened in surprise, heat radiating off his cheeks.

"Doesn't taste like dog slobber to me." The other teen murmured against the boy's lips, pulling away slowly. Kiba shot up as soon as he got the space, hand flying up to his to touch his lips tenderly, that were still tingling from the effects of the kiss.

"What was that, man?" Kiba shouted, pointing a finger at the pineapple-haired boy who was staring at the finger with the same half-lidded eyes as before. Akamaru was rolling around, letting out a series of yips and yelps that sounded a little too much like laughter. "And you!" He shifted his attention over to the dog, who at that point was lying on his stomach, fluffy paws draped over his muzzle; whole body shaking while letting out very woof like snickers. Kiba stomped his foot in frustration, hands balling into fists.

"Look what you did now." He heard a sigh from beside him, looking down to see Shikamaru leaning against the tree in the same place Kiba just was. "First you take my spot, and now it's raining." Shikamaru muttered another "troublesome" while wiping a raindrop off his cheek. Kiba was about to protest how the anything having to do with the weather was his fault, when more rain started to fall. Wincing when he felt the cold rainwater fall into his eyes, he rubbed them tenderly, starting when he felt a warm hand envelop his. He was pulled along by Shikamaru, who hand one hand intertwined with his and another stuffed into his pocket.

"What are you…?" Kiba stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Ino gets back from her mission today. And seeing as how I didn't run for the hills when you kissed me, I'm sure she won't either." He looked back briefly, "And as long as you two are happy, you won't take my spot for cloud-watching anymore." He continued walking, leading the boy and his still snickering dog away from the tree.

Shikamaru's second statement barely registered as he thought of what the teen had told him. Ino was coming back today, huh? As he gazed at his and Shikamaru's hands, he vaguely wondered if kissing Ino would be anything like kissing the other boy.

* * *

**So, there you go! And I'm still taking requests, so please review! I know this is a one-shot and people usually don't really review those, but pwease oh pwease? w**

**P.S I'm thinking about putting together all my one-shot in one big collection of oneshots. But I also might not... hmph. Oh well.**


End file.
